Torcher the Torchwood
Torcher is a Torchwood hero in Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena. He is a strong durable tank with strong damage over time and disable attacks. He also has immense HP regeneration combined with very fast attack speed when he's set on fire. Napalm fire. Overview Torcher, the Rageful Stump Damage: 4/10 Utility: 2/10 Survivability: 8/10 Complexity: 2/10 Role: Warrior Sub-Role: Durable, Initiatir, Engager Almanac Entry: Gameplay: Torcher is a very effective solo tank who can dish out a lot of damage as well as sustain some. His trait makes him a bit tougher with bonus defense as well as damaging enemies around you in the cost of some of your health. He can set the ground in fire, doing damage over time while reducing enemy defense, and then charge in and blast enemies with an explosive ball of napalm. He can also harden his own bark to protect himself from enemy and self damage. If ever he gets mad, he sets himself on napalm fire, doubling his regeneration, attack speed, and trait damage. He also unleashes his rage through a violent eruption if blazing flames. Stats and Abilities Base Health: 2575 (+5% per level) Base HP Regen: 6.5 (+5% per level) Base Energy: 500 (+5% per level) Base EP Regen: 3 (+5% per level) Base Attack Damage: 62 (+5% per level) Attack Range: Melee Attack Speed (APS): 1.55 Movement Speed: 300 Trait Ignition (D) Torcher has a passive aura that does damage equals to 1% his maximum health to himself and to surrounding enemies. Activating this trait will cause Torcher to gain +35% defense for 5 seconds, while temporarily stopping self-damage. Torcher's raging flames can harm himself, and it can also harm others. NOTE: *If Torcher has a shield, then Ignition will damage the shield instead of him. Basic Abilities Brush Fire (Q) Torcher sets a large area in fire, dealing 25 damage (+5% per level) to enemies per second. Enemies in the area also lost -25% defense and persist for 3 seconds. Lasts for 6 seconds. Damage is doubled when the flames hit the bushes, while also greatly increased the defense reduction to -35% and revealing enemies inside the bush. When mad, Torcher had the tendency to set an open field on fire. Napalm Blast (W) Torcher charges his rage into one volatile ball of napalm. For 3 seconds, the napalm ball will charge up to gain power, while also allowing Torcher to move around. Torcher can activate this ability again to throw the ball at the target enemy, doing 450 damage (+5% per level) at maximum as well as a 1.8 stun at maximum charge at the target and surrounding enemies. If not thrown immediately, the napalm ball will explode in him, doing the damage and stun to himself and surrounding enemies. Torcher know how to throw his temper away in a form of a fireball. He just need tge sense to throw it in the right time before it hurts humself. NOTE: *Napalm Blast gains 150 (+5% per level) damage per second if charging, and has a base 1 second stun, with the stun timer increased by 0.35 per second. *Napalm Blast gains maximum charge at exactly 2.5 seconds of the timer. Bulwark Bark (E) Torcher hardens his barky skin, gaining 350 (+5% per level) shield as well as a bonus 15% defense for 5 seconds. Torcher's Ignition trait will damage the shield instead. Adding more fuel to his raging flames seems to only calm his nerves down. Hypothetically. Ultimate Abilities Burning Rage ® Torcher bursts out with blazing rage, turning his flames blue. He gains 100% HP regeneration as well as 50% more movement and attack speed for 6.5 seconds. His Ignition trait will also double in effect. The stronger the rage he feels, the hotter and hotter his flames get. The more intense his combat prowess. Eruption ® Torcher charges up all his anger to unleash a cataclysmic stomp. After 1 second, he slams the ground, doing 500 damage (+5% per level) to all enemies in a large area around him. Affected enemies are also stunned by 1.5 seconds. Sometimes, he can just let out all of his tantrums with a violent eruption. Talents Level 1 *Hothead - Ignition damage against enemies is increased by 40% for 3 turns after casting an ability. *Bark and Bite - Ignition armor bonus increased by 10% and also give +25% attack for the duration. *Scorched Earth - After Brush Fire expires, leave a scorched ground that last for 4 seconds. Enemies on the scorched ground have their defense reduced by 25%. Level 4 *Petrified Wood - Bulwark Bark grants +40% more shield and takes 20% less damage from Ignition and other burn effects. *Hotfoot - Allies move 30% faster on Brush Fire. *Cooling Embers - When Bulwark Bark is destroyed before the timer, Torcher gains +40% more health regeneration for 3 seconds. Level 7 *Ironwood Plating - QUEST: Gathering Regen Suns/Brainz will increase your max HP by 2%. REWARD: Gather a maximum of 25 Regen Suns/Brainz to gain an additional 10% max health as well as permanent 20% spell resistance. *Extrusive Explosion - Napalm Blast explosion radius is increased the longer you charge. *Aloe Therapy - (Active) Heal Torcher for 300 health (+5% per level) and temporarily cuse him to be immune to any self-damage for 4 turns. 45 second cooldown. Level 10 *Burning Rage - Torcher bursts out with blazing rage, turning his flames blue. He gains 100% HP regeneration as well as 50% more movement and attack speed for 6.5 seconds. His Ignition trait will also double in effect. *Eruption - Torcher charges up all his anger to unleash a cataclysmic stomp. After 1 second, he slams the ground, doing 500 damage (+5% per level) to all enemies in a large area around him. Affected enemies are also stunned by 1.5 seconds. Level 13 *Temper Tantrum - (Active) Activate to instantly remove disable effects while gradually boosting your movement speed by 25% for 5 seconds. *Black Napalm - Brush Fire and Napalm Blast do 35% more damage. Napalm Blast leaves a burn effect that deals 30 damage (+5% per level) per second to affected enemies. *Renewable Fuel - After Bulwark Bark expires, any remaining shield is converted to health pool that lasts until death. Level 16 *Set Em' Ablaze - Enemies who stood on Brush Fire for the whole duration will suffer the burn damage that persist for 5 seconds. The burn will deal more damage when the enemy steps inside a bush. *Burst Into Rage - Napalm Blast cooldown is reduced by 20% every charge if Napalm Blast hits an enemy. If Napalm Blast is thrown at full charge, All basic ability cooldowns are reduced by 40%. *Blast Furnace - QUEST: Do a total of 4500 damage with Napalm Blast. REWARD: Ignition now do damage equal to 3% your maximum HP while only harming you by half. Level 20 *Wrathful Cremation - Blazing Rage attack speed and movement speed bonus increased by 25% and health regeneration bonus by 50%. Duration extended by 1.5 seconds. *Seismic Echo - After casting Eruption, the area will release another shock every 1.5 seconds that deals 150 damage (+5% per level) to enemies as well as slowing them by 50% for 1 second. Releases a maximum of 3 shocks. *Heat Haze - Ignition has 30% more area radius and can blind enemies, causing their basic attacks to have a 25% chance to miss. *Root Wall - (Active) Gains Spell Immunity for 4 turns. Instantly dispel any harmful effects. Has 90 second cooldown. Quotations Start of Battle *A never ending blaze of rage razes in these plains. *Torcher is what I felt. Torcher is what I return. *Mighty Torcher stomps the ground. Moving *Moving. *Setting ablaze. *I have been impatient. *All will burn in my grasp. *Hmm... Too peaceful. Attacking *Slash and burn. *Burn them to ashes! *Feel my rage! *Desolate them. *Leave nothing. Vanquishing an Enemy Hero *Ashes to ashes. *Burnt down to the ground. *Let's burn something else. *Another one bites the dust. *A cremation. Vanquishing a Specific Hero *The flowering fields is now flames. (any flower hero) *Your peas aren't worthy of my enchanting rage. (any pea hero) *Ice is not enough to cool me down. (any ice hero) *Firebourne, you say? I am Fire Incarnate. (Snapper) *Burnt you along with your ship. (any pirate hero) *My rage is undying. You're not. (Ramzom) *Even your stone avatar is no match for my searing rage. (Balan Thuk) Dying *Burn out... finally... *The pyre... has no more fuel... *My rage is put out. *I have died! In peace... *Chopped down... and no one will hear... Respawning *My raging flame is unstoppable! *Set alight once more! *Back to bring more torture. *Death only makes me angrier! *The pyre burns hot and blazing again. Humorous Certain humorous lines said by clicking him numerous times. *I am Torcher. Not Groot. You got the wrong tree-person. *Endless... burning rage... alight for a thousand years. *Chill out? You tell me to chill out?! I'm a freaking torchwood, of course I won't chill out! *Alright. I must really cool down for a moment. To be honest, I'm not... always this. I was a cool guy with loads of friends. *Eventually I got a family, with a loving wife and treant daughter with bring green flames. (sigh) It's good to have one. *I once tried the ice bucket challenge. It was dangerous. Why do kids even do these dangerous internet stuff? *Everyone loved having peas getting empowered by my flames. Kids also love roasting marshmallows with it. *I considered being a firefighter. I was expecting a different kind of firefighting, so I was kicked out. *My head burns on approximately 560 degrees Fahrenheit on cool mode, and over 1543 degrees Farenheit on heat mode, doubling that on rage mode. This is why you can't keep flammable objects 3 feet away from me. And this is why I'm banned from gas stations. *I like to burn stuff. Burn baby burn! *OK. Enough of that. Where was I-- Oh. (loud screaming) AAAAAAAAAHHH! Ultimate Abilities Burning Rage *AAAAARRRGGHH!!! *Burning Rage!!! *Feel the heat of napalm rage!!! Eruption *You made me do this. *Volcanic eruption! *My fury unleashed. Skins Captain Combustible In an unfortunate event, Torcher, who is part walking flame of rage and one part breadwinner, was struck by a mysterious light that came from miles away onto a volcano where he was hiking. The beam pushed him on to a volcano but his bark is too strong to be burnt. He got out of the lava pit with no scratch, yet his rage was further enhanced. His flames are all blue and he has gained supernatural strength and endurance, even for him. He donnes the name "Captain Combustible" to aid those in need and for those who harm them fell his supernapalm burst of rage. *Wears the mask of Captain Combustible from Plants vs Zombies: Heroes, as well as the L.E.A.F. emblem. *Wears a cape made of flames. *His model's flames are blue by default, same for his Ignition aura. His Burning Rage animation turns the blue flames to purple. *Eruption has a new cast animation. This now cause the ground to smash away blue molten rocks and a comic "SMAAAAASH!" text will appear on top Torcher.